The Darkest of Days
by Galaxy-Silver
Summary: When Anubis discovers how to get to the lost city of the Ancients, how will the SG-1 team react when they have to team up with three witches from San Francisco. And how will they take it when the key to the city is the husband of one of the witches?
1. Dark Horizons

The Darkest of Days  
  
*Author's Note 1: This is my first attempt at a Charmed/SG-1 crossover...well my first attempt at a crossover period. Its not gonna be perfect but im gonna give it my best!!! All reviews are welcome. Trust me.. I NEED THEM!!! I don't want a certain amount to continue I just want to know how I'm doin! ^_^  
  
**Author's Note 2: Don't ask me WHERE in the Charmed series this story takes place at but it has Prue later in the story and Piper and Leo ARE married but Cole is NOT in this story. But it occurs AFTER the destruction of Abydos in Season 6 (For those of you who haven't seen it. Sorry for the spoiler!!) Daniel has not descended in this story like in Season 7 (again, sorry for the spoilers!) but is on a probation-like state.  
  
***Author's Note 3: Like everyone else, Sadly I do not own these character because if I did, Leo would not have gotten blasted in the Season finale of Charmed (sorry for yet ANOTHER spoiler!!!) and the shows would DEFINATELY rock!!  
  
****Author's Note 4: Sorry for all the 'Author's Notes'. I just had to get my point(s) across.  
  
******Author's Not.... Just kidding!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Summary: When Anubis discovers how to get to the lost city of the Ancients, how will the SG-1 team react when they have to team up with three witches from San Francisco. And how will they take it when the key to the city is the husband of one of the witches?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
  
Spoilers: SG1 season 7 and if you read one of the many A/N's Charmed Season finale.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Horizons  
  
The screams could be heard all through the ship; the flames cast an eerie glow on the walls marked with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. The dark, cloaked figure paced the throne room of the ship menacingly. "Tell me what I want to know, and I may just spare you the pain and destroy you quickly!" The shadowy figure said. He then turned to face his prisoner, a man in a long, golden robe. The man raised his battered face to look into the eyes of his captor, only to find that he had no face. Just a deep, dark blackness in the hood of his cloak.  
"I will tell you nothing. The Elders will defeat you before you even have a chance to take action."  
"They will do nothing. Your 'Elders' are powerless to stop me. They could not defeat me centuries ago, what makes you so sure that they can now? I no longer have any use for you." He then turned to one of his servants, one with a golden mark on his forehead. "Harek,"  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"Kill him. slowly." As he gave the order, he turned and started walking toward his throne.  
"As you wish my lord." The one known as Harek acknowledged. He handed his staff to another servant dressed as a ninja and received a sword in its place. Harek then proceeded toward the prisoner and jerked his head back. "I will deeply enjoy killing you." With a smile on his face, Harek thrust the sword into the younger man's stomach, making his smile greater when he heard the other man gasp in pain. To add to his enjoyment of the execution, Harek pulled the sword almost halfway out of his victim's nearly lifeless body.  
"Before you die, know the name of the one that will soon be the ruler of this galaxy," the cloaked figure said as he turned to sit on his throne. The robed man weakly lifted his face as his blood stated to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. "I am Anubis." As Anubis finished identifying himself, Harek shoved the sword farther into the other man's gut with enough force, killing the captive.  
  
"Ah!" Leo Wyatt jerked awake at his home in San Francisco. He breathed heavily as he glanced at the clock on a nearby nightstand. 'One o'clock' he thought. He jumped when he heard the lamp on his wife's side of the bed click on.  
"Leo, are you okay?" his wife asked while she turned to face him.  
"Yeah Piper, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He replied. His upper body glistened with sweat in the dim lamplight causing him to shiver as the cold air came in contact with his skin. "Leo, you're not fine. Your lip is bleeding." Piper told her husband with concern.  
"What?!" Leo reached up and felt his lip. Just as his wife had said, Leo's lip was bleeding. As Leo adjusted in the bed, Piper gasped as she saw the bed sheets.  
"Oh my god, Leo! Your lip wasn't the only thing bleeding!" she proclaimed as she looked down in shock at the large bloodstain on the white sheets that covered him. In fear, he jerked the sheets off of his body to find a puddle of blood smeared on his stomach. As he went to stand up, he felt the bottom sheet release his back. the same way it did his stomach when Leo stood up, he and Piper had the same expression on their faces. shock and horror. Nothing like this had ever happened to Leo before. He had never bled this much in years. Leo looked at his wife in horror, then to his bloodstained hands.  
  
Thousands of light years away, Harek made his way through the torch- lit corridors of the gigantic, super-weapon ship to Anubis' throne room. Once he reached his destination, Harek proceeded toward the throne and kneeled before his master.  
"You summoned me, my liege?"  
"I have found what we are looking for," Anubis motioned for Harek to stand, "Set a course for Earth."  
"As you wish my lord." Harek said as he walked toward a console near the front of the room. When he pressed a few buttons, a dark purplish cloud appeared in front of the ship. With great speed, the ship streaked into the cloud as it disappeared in a flash. 


	2. NOTICE

NOTICE: Due to the fact that school has started back, I will try to write, type, and update as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient with me.  
Signed,  
Me (G-S)  
  
P.S. Any questions, comments, ideas, etc. you wanna send me, send them to stargater16@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


	3. Briefing of Danger

Hey guys! Well, I finally got a chance to update. Sorry it's so short. Been pretty busy with school and trying not to fail Chemistry. Well as always, R&R and let me know how I'm doin. Well, GTG for now. Bye Yall.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Briefing of Danger  
  
As Colonel Jack O'Neill paced the halls of the SGC, an ice-cold wind breezed over him in the direction of the briefing room. The wind continued until Jack turned and faced the briefing room. With a wave of curiosity, Jack headed toward General Hammond's office. Half way down the corridor, he met up with Jonas Quinn and Major Samantha Carter in one hallway and Teal'c in another. All four had a surprised expression featured on their faces. The team stood in an eerie silence, just staring at each other. After a few moments, Jack was the first to speak. "So, where's everyone headed?" "Well," Sam began. "Jonas was helping me in my lab and then, all of a sudden, I just get a feeling to go to the briefing room." "As did I, O'Neill." Teal'c said. " I was attempting to meditate and received a strong sensation that I was needed in the briefing room." "We must be developing some kinda sixth sense for when Hammond's about to call some sort of meeting." Jack joked. "Well, on to the briefing room then." As he gestured with his "to Oz" motion, the SG-1 team quietly made their way toward the briefing room. When they reached the briefing room door, the team entered the all-too-familiar room and took their usual places at the meeting table. After a few minutes of waiting, General Hammond came up the stairs from the Control Room and stopped when he saw the awaiting SG-1.  
"SG-1? What's going on? Why are you here? Your next mission briefing isn't for another eighteen hours."  
Jack gave the general a confused look. "Soooo you weren't gonna call us in for some kind of meeting?"  
"No."  
Jack snapped his fingers. "Doh! There goes my sixth sense theory."  
"But then why are we here?" Sam asked.  
"Because, I called you here." A voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.  
"Daniel?!" Jack exclaimed as he saw his ascended friend standing in front of them.  
"I called you all here because Earth is in trouble."  
"What?!" Sam exclaimed as the warning sank into their minds.  
"And it's bad. VERY bad. Anubis is on his way here. At this very moment."  
  
************************************************************** As I said, sorry it's short. There is more to come in chapter three when the real action begins. Keep a look out for Calm Beform the Storm. Bye. 


	4. The Quest Begins

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've written. I've been busy with school and other things. Mostly school. Especially Chemistry. Sorry the chapters have been so short lately. I have to go with what ever free time I have. Well, enjoy this for now. Hopefully I can write more soon. See Ya.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Chapter 3: The Quest Begins  
  
The streets of San Francisco were busy, even at eight o'clock in the morning.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Anubis is coming HERE?! Why?!" Jack practically yelled.  
"I don't know," Daniel said trying to calm him down. "All I know is that he found something here on earth that will help him get to the Lost City of the Ancients. But I know someone who can help. Three some ones to be exact."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
As the bronze colored SUV made it's way across the Golden Gate Bridge, all Jack could think about was his conversation with Daniel.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Now wait a minute. How can there be someone on earth that can help up with out problem with Anubis?!" Jack asked, "And if you're talking about working with those NID guys, you can forget it. I don't care HOW big the problem is, I will NEVER work with those guys."  
"Jack calm down. It's not the NID. I can't say too much because I'm on sort of a probation with Oma." Daniel explained.  
"What kind of probation." Sam asked.  
"Basically I'm Anubis without the mask. The same tricks, mortal in a way, can touch things. But that's beside the point. You need to go to San Francisco. 1329 Prescott Street to be exact.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
'What's so important in Frisco that can help us against Anubis?' Jack thought. This question and more ran through his mind. Also, it had been years since Jack had navigated the streets of San Francisco. 'Almost nine. I hope whoever lives at 1329 is up this early.' "Sir." Sam said, snapping Jack back to reality. "Yeah?" "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Carter. Just thinking." "About Anubis?" "Nope." "Are you not worried about the threat from Anubis, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked from the backseat. "Of course I am T. But right now, all I'm worried about is finding these people Daniel told us about. So for right now, that's our main objective, don't cha think?" After giving it some thought, Teal'c gave Jack his answer. "Indeed." After Teal'c responded, Jack looked in the rearview mirror at his Jaffa friend and the newest, and youngest, member of his team, who was sleeping like a baby. He then looked at Sam, who was next to him studying a map of San Francisco, then back to the road. 'Somehow,' he thought, 'somehow we'll get through this. And make that slimy snake wish he never heard about earth.' 


End file.
